


Разбит Сорочий мост

by yisandra



Category: Anastasiya Parfenova "Bright scarlet"
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Physical Disability, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Планета ярко-алых небес не обладает ресурсами, чтобы обеспечить своему населению достойный уровень жизни в материальном мире, поэтому они рождаются, живут, умирают и обретают посмертие в основном в виртуальности. Многие современные сетевики и пользователи просто не в состоянии выжить вне Паутины – ни физически, ни психически, ни морально. К сожалению, на планете кризис, и старое оборудование всё чаще отказывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разбит Сорочий мост

Снег падал пушистыми хлопьями, оседал глухими шапками на голых чёрных ветвях. Юки-онна медленно шла между деревьев, не тревожа сугробов, лишь шелест множества подолов нарушал глубокую зимнюю тишину. Странным был её наряд в этом царстве зимы — хэйанское придворное платье весеннего цвета, цвета глицинии.

Еле слышным ледяным звоном прозвучало предупреждение системы об авторизованном входе. Гость был опознан как имеющий допуск, и снежная женщина с плавным взмахом рукавов повернулась и застыла у опушки. Лицо её, нежное и белое, как лепесток лотоса, было неподвижно.

Мужчина шёл к ней со стороны спящего зимнего поля, и снежинки шипели, падая на обнажённые смуглые плечи. Там, где ступали его ноги, белизна отступала, открывая пожухшую траву, слой прошлогодней листвы, смерзшуюся землю.

Конечно, в действительности он не переписывал код окружающего пространства, эффект был чисто декоративным, но Фумико решила, что реализовано довольно эффектно. На лице Юки-онны отразилась лёгкая, отрешённая улыбка.

— Благословенная Ори О-Фуми, — сказал мужчина шипением и треском пламени и подал ей руку.

— Господин Доронин, — ледяными брызгами прозвенела женщина в том же подчёркнуто официальном тоне и вложила прозрачные ледяные пальцы в его ладонь.

Снежный вихрь закружился вокруг них, скрывая мир вокруг и смягчая смену декораций. В следующий миг они стояли в закатной степи, и мужчина держал за руку не снежного духа, а вполне человеческого вида красавицу в варварском платье из льна.

Ветер звенел высокими травами, оглушительно пахло летом, и женщина улыбалась с задорным лукавством.

Мужчина не дрогнул, поспешно загружая в свою аватару дополнения, которые помогли бы ему подстроиться под меняющийся сюжет. Пламя, плясавшее на его коже, погасло, обнажив простой, варварский же, костюм.

Женщина засмеялась и чуть сжала его пальцы:

— Видите, Илья, вы уже намного увереннее чувствуете себя в этих играх! Немного практики — вот, что вам нужно. 

— Мне всё же далеко до вас, блистательная госпожа, — чуть поклонился Доронин. — Должен сказать, ваша зачарованная снежная долина была... весьма впечатляющей.

— Мне тоже есть на что равняться, — беспечно отозвалась Фумико и с приглашающим наклоном головы повела его среди трав навстречу красному диску заходящего солнца. — Увы, моим мирам никогда не сравниться с творениями высокородных. Я довольствуюсь тем, что маленькие поделки хотя бы достаточно хороши и, слава ками, их пока встречают со снисходительным интересом.

— Вы принижаете себя.

— Может быть, немного. Но вы так наивно возвышаете моё скромное искусство, что мне просто приходится самой возвращать себя с небес на землю.

Доронин замедлил шаг, невольно вспомнив, как однажды они и впрямь сочетались в небесах, и им вовсе не хотелось возвращаться. Это был поразительный опыт, по крайней мере, для него, варвара: объединить свою страсть со стихией, стать небесным змеем, когда каждый твой стон отдаётся раскатом грома, каждый поцелуй бьёт землю молнией, и на пике наслаждения тучи проливаются дождём.

По блеску глаз Фумико он понял, что она сейчас вспомнила о том же. Невозможная женщина, которой, кажется, просто нравилось постоянно дразнить и бросать ему вызов.

— Однако вы продолжаете делать всё, чтобы поразить моё ограниченное варварское воображение, — Илья твёрдо решил не поддаваться. — Этот сегодняшний образ — это ведь что-то мифологическое, не так ли?

— Да. Это Юки-онна — снежная женщина. Она может встретить человеческого мужчину и даже стать ему женой, но лишь до тех пор, пока он не узнает, кто она. После этого Юки-онне придётся навсегда исчезнуть из его жизни.

Это тоже было в значительной мере присуще Фумико — вот так переходить от плохо завуалированного флирта к серьёзным и даже болезненным темам. «Очаровательная склонность внезапно бить в пах», как называл это сам Илья. Иногда он задумывался, что с ним не так, если он умудрился полюбить существо с такими привычками.

— Пожалуйста, не смотрите на меня так, — сказала Фумико мягко. — Это ведь вы постоянно возвращаетесь к тому, что нас разделяет. Это вам нравится представлять меня неким нечеловеческим существом, не так ли?

— Я лишь не могу игнорировать объективные отличия вас — я имею в виду, аканийцев — от... от людей.

— Мы не будем опять возвращаться к спорам о том, что есть человек. Помилуйте, слишком много копий сломано на эту тему умами более великими, чем мы когда-либо станем. Что с того, что у меня есть несколько над-сенсорных систем и я более ловка в истинном мире? Я точно так же живу и чувствую, как и вы.

— Вот. Вы даже говорите про вымышленный, виртуальный мир — «истинный»! Вот в чём разница! Все мы застряли здесь не по своей воле, но для меня то, что приходится проводить большую часть времени в Паутине — вынужденная необходимость, вызванная нехваткой ресурсов и неустроенностью мира реального.

— А для меня ваш мир — не реальность, да, мы уже говорили об этом. Зачем повторяться? У меня, как и у вас, есть материальное тело, с тем же количеством хромосом, и будь на то наше желание, мы могли бы даже завести общих детей. Вполне «реальных» по вашим представлениям. Неужели это не делает меня человеком для вас?

— Эти гипотетические общие дети ещё в виде эмбрионов обзавелись бы несколькими лишними для людей имплантами с операционными системами, и сетевыми профилями, которые будут частью их личностей, если не всеми ими. Это... не описание людей, чтимая госпожа моя, — Илья остановился и, крепче сжав её руку, развернул женщину лицом к себе. — Это описание киборгов или тех самых ари, которым вы привыкли так доверять!

— Мы словно на разных берегах реки, — вздохнула Фумико. — Кричим друг другу и никак не можем расслышать... Илья, давайте оставим социологию, антропологию и политику в безднах недостроенных областей. У нас никогда не будет детей. Мы никогда не встретимся в вашем «реальном мире», и это к лучшему, потому что, боюсь, я бы вам не понравилась. 

— Вы считаете меня слишком варваром для этого?

— Я считаю вас слишком пуристом. В плохом смысле слова.

Он молча поцеловал её узкую ладонь, пахнущую горькими травами и солнцем. Информация, воспринимаемая его мозгом, была вызвана искусственной стимуляцией, но прямо сейчас он мог игнорировать это.

— Здесь и сейчас — наша встреча на Сорочьем мосту, — сказал Илья негромко. — Хотя бы сегодня мы можем приблизиться друг к другу.

— Тогда вложите в это свидание всю свою страсть, как если бы мы не виделись целый год, — посоветовала Фумико, и на губах её возникла знакомая дразнящая улыбка. — Потому что я собираюсь любить вас так, как в «реальном мире» никто не сможет!

С этими словами она вывернулась из объятий и взмыла в закатное небо лёгким шёлковым лоскутом — будто ветром вырвало из рук. Илья поспешно сменил аватару на боевую, и огненно-оперённая птица устремилась в погоню за белым лоскутком.

Мгновенная смена направлений, невольное головокружение — и вот они уже не взлетали, а падали в зелёное, пьяно покачивающееся, даже на вид тёплое море. Илья не успел перестроить аватару или замедлить падение. Под влиянием инерции он ворвался в шипящую и испаряющуюся вокруг него воду и стремительно пошёл ко дну. 

Возвращение в базовую аватару, стремительно запущенные приложения системы личной безопасности, позволяющие существовать на глубине. Жабры с острой короткой резью открылись на шее, Илья безмолвно вскрикнул, пустив вереницу пузырьков, не сразу перестроившись на дыхание жабрами. Кровь расплылась, поднимаясь вверх, словно цветной дым. Лучше было не думать, кого или что она может приманить. Госпожа Фумико принадлежала к старинному роду пользователей и обладала незаурядной и по-своему утончённой фантазией. По крайней мере, Илья предпочитал использовать определение «утончённой» — полностью отдавая себе отчёт, что альтернативой было бы «извращённой».

Постепенно замедляясь, он погружался в зелёный тайный мрак — вдоль сплошь покрытых яркими ракушками и водорослями кораллов, мимо стай пугливых пёстрых рыбок.

Она выскользнула откуда-то снизу, из чернильной глубоководной тьмы: гибкое тело в гладкой броне чешуи, лицо — словно драгоценная маска с огромными самоцветами алых глаз, и паруса кружевных, трепещущих плавников того же цвета аканийских небес. Илью обвили серебристые руки, сильный гибкий хвост стиснул и лишил подвижности ноги. Русалка-Фумико улыбнулась, показывая пасть, полную острейших игл-зубов, каких у людей не бывает.

«Это вам нравится представлять меня неким нечеловеческим существом, не так ли?» — вспомнил Илья и сам крепко прижал чудовище к себе, целуя хищную пасть со страстью трёхсот шестидесяти четырёх дней и ночей.

Они плавно кружились, словно в танце, уходя вниз по спирали, и по спирали вились над ними её огненные волосы и его красная кровь. 

Илья ласкал чувствительные плавники за ушами русалки, нежные, совершенно человеческие груди, странно смотревшиеся на облитом чешуёй торсе, и маленькие «крылышки» алых жабр на её серебряной спине. Всё это было непривычно, безусловно ненормально — и так же безусловно возбуждающе. Жабры ритмично дышали, вздрагивали плавники, когти русалки полосовали его спину, но хвост расслабился, перестал сжимать и теперь только мягко корректировал траекторию их общего погружения.

Человек осторожно скользнул чуть ниже, легонько прикусил чешуйчатую шею. Под настойчивыми, но бережными, наполовину изучающими поглаживаниями продольная щель на хвосте русалки постепенно разомкнулась, пальцы проникли в мышечный карман, оберегающий уязвимые половые органы от солёной морской воды и случайных механических повреждений.

Пальцы человека проникли внутрь, лаская нежные скользкие складки, посылая долгие волны дрожи по серебристому телу. Русалка гибко изогнулась, нетерпеливо затанцевала кончиком хвоста, обхватила человека за плечи, немилосердно впиваясь когтями — будто он нуждался в столь избыточных намёках.

Мельком он подумал: до какой же степени Фумико не соответствовала традиционному аканийскому идеалу умеренной и скромной женщины. Она вовсе не была «приличной» и нисколько не стыдилась этого, не прикрывалась анонимной одноразовой аватарой. Он мог бы полюбить её за одну эту откровенность и бунтарство, полюбить со всей её дерзостью, во всей бесконечной череде её обликов и маленьких, тщательно выстроенных миров-фантазий, в которые она пускала его с безоглядной смелостью. 

Быть может, она принадлежала к числу тех обитателей Аканы, что давно уже не могли физически функционировать вне Сети — даже если она говорила правду — а он хотел верить, что она говорила правду — и где-то среди безликих ульев-домов у неё было материальное тело, годами не покидающее капсулу жизнеобеспечения. Только в виртуальности, на «истинной Акане» она была настоящей, была собой. Только здесь варвар Илья Доронин мог стать её возлюбленным.

Не её вина, что для него этого никогда не было достаточно.

Он не хотел думать о том, что оторванная от метрополии Акана обречена на технический регресс и постепенный износ оборудования, о том, что «истинный мир» скоро начнёт рушиться вместе с серверами, держащими его острова, а значит, и тысячи пользователей, подобных Фумико, станут калеками или погибнут. 

Потому что на самом деле они не были людьми. Блистательная госпожа Ори никогда не была и не будет таким же человеком, как варвар Доронин.

Но она любила его — или, по крайней мере, желала. И — хотя бы здесь, на дне моря, созданного магией программного кода, — он мог любить и желать её в ответ.

Тело русалки отличалось от человеческого, внутренние мышцы охватывали член безболезненно, но непривычно упруго и плотно, так что в первый момент любое движение внутрь или наружу показалось невозможным. Перед лицом Ильи маячили маленькие груди Фумико с твёрдыми ярко-алыми сосками, и он, не задумываясь, прихватил один из них губами. Хватка её мышц вокруг него чуть ослабла, и вдруг они плавно сжались, мягко затягивая его член почти до основания. Кажется, варвару предстояло приобрести ещё один опыт самого поразительного и ни на что не похожего секса в его жизни.

Они двигались вместе, почти без фрикций, более чем на половину за счёт сокращений влагалища русалки. Несмотря на вполне понятное нежелание заниматься мыслительной работой, Илья не мог не отметить тщательную проработку подобных деталей — Фумико, как всегда, ничего не пускала на самотёк и, конструируя мифологическую аватару, не могла ограничиться косметическими изменениями. Сейчас он был ей за это пылко благодарен.

Вода постепенно становилась холоднее и темнее, но они едва ли замечали это, занятые друг другом. Здесь невозможно было передать свои ощущения словом или стоном, но дрожь и касания рук были подходящей заменой.

Когда Илья кончил, Фумико скользнула ниже, чтобы их лица вновь были на одном уровне. Мышечный карман сомкнулся, удерживая семя внутри, как, вероятно, могло бы происходить у настоящей русалки, если бы они существовали.

«Будь на то наше желание, мы могли бы даже завести общих детей», — бездумно вспомнил Илья. Это, разумеется, делалось бы совсем не так и включало бы медицинские манипуляции в реальном мире — но на миг он представил, как Фумико создаёт декоративные или служебные программы-русалок, наделив их своими и его чертами, и выпускает в это зелёное тёплое море. Быть может для того, чтобы однажды кто-то из них развился до настоящего ари...

Безумная мысль, какая может прийти, воистину, только в пост-оргазменной истоме.

Он улыбнулся, глядя в алые глаза русалки, и потянулся поцеловать её в зубастый рот. В следующий миг она исчезла из его рук, словно растворившись без остатка в солёной воде. Осталось потемневшее и уже не кажущееся столь гостеприимным море — и больше ничего.

Как будто никакой Ори Фумико никогда не существовало. Как будто Илья на самом деле просто выдумал её.

***

«Аварийный режим! — мигало на экране аршинными алыми буквами. — Аварийный режим! Внимание! Разорвано соединение с Сетью! Оставайтесь на местах и ждите помощи! Спасатели уже в пути! Повторяю: не пытайтесь покинуть свои жилища!»

Тот же текст дублировался аудиально, но поначалу Фумико не осознала ни того, ни другого. Только что она была на дне колдовского моря, кружась в самом древнем танце со своим возмутительным, но столь дорогим для неё любовником, и вдруг, за минуту до оргазма мир внезапно смазался в беспорядочный ком боли и неразличимых раздражителей.

Она заставила себя думать, выйти из состояния комка скулящих нервов. Это синестетическая боль, поэтому так плохо: разум не может рассортировать сигналы и распознаёт часть их таким образом. Скорее всего, это значит: обрыв соединения. У неё просто резко стало меньше органов восприятия, вот нервы и сходят с ума.

Фумико постаралась подавить панику, когда, машинально потянувшись к вкладке своего острова, ощутила лишь ещё одну волну отупляющей, заставляющей съёжиться боли. Да, она оказалась отрезанной от собственного сетевого профиля, от значительной части самой себя, но это возможно пережить, если не делать глупостей и постараться успокоиться. Наверняка представители провайдера и спасатели скоро будут здесь, нужно только дождаться их.

Она не будет одной из тех, кто погибнет в этой аварии.

Фумико постаралась войти в состояние медитации, но ограниченность материального тела препятствовала, никак не удавалось полностью сосредоточиться. Она запретила себе думать об Илье. Её личный остров находился вовсе не на том же сервере, что и жилище семьи. Он должен быть в порядке, с Ильёй ничего не случится. Она не может позволить себе сейчас бояться ещё и за него. Достаточно того, что за стеной сейчас точно так же пытаются любой ценой дождаться спасателей её родители, а она ничем не может им помочь.

Сейчас нужно думать только о себе. Не биться, не позволять себе чувствовать себя заживо погребённой в ограниченном пятью чувствами теле. Надо радоваться, что система жизнеобеспечения работает, что у неё всё ещё есть это самое тело.

Наконец Фумико удалось успокоиться настолько, чтобы разобрать призывы система оповещения. Ничего неожиданного, «оставайтесь на местах и ждите помощи». Будто у них есть выбор!

Самурайские сословия старались обеспечить своим телам лучший возможный медицинский уход и подвижность, они проводили много времени вне полного погружения в Сеть и могли позволить себе роскошь носить аватары, полностью соответствующие физической внешности. Что ж, они и дома свои делали копиями виртуальных дворцов. Простые пользователи не могли себе такого позволить. Как и многие другие, Фумико была зачата и рождена в Сети, там она жила и там надеялась обрести посмертие. Случаи, когда она покидала капсулу жизнеобеспечения — с сохранением связи с Сетью, разумеется — можно было перечислить по пальцам. Сделать это без подготовки и без помощи она бы и вовсе не смогла: наполовину атрофированные мышцы не вынесли бы подобной нагрузки. Она и из комнаты бы не вышла.

Тело, словно не понимая собственного бессилия, стремилось двигаться, бежать или ползти прочь. Фумико пошла на уступки, позволив ему свернуться клубком. Объективно это ни на что не влияло, но субъективно стало чуточку легче.

За стеной кто-то кричал — страшно, нечеловечески, криком без единого проблеска разума. Узнать голос было невозможно. Фумико запретила себе думать о родителях, закрыла слезящиеся глаза и стала мысленно повторять молитву Дяде Айму, почтенному предку и ками-хранителю семьи Ори. Она дождётся спасателей, она не погибнет.

На грани слышимости повторялся какой-то слабый скулящий скрип, словно где-то раскачивалась плохо смазанная створка двери или плакал щенок. Через некоторое время госпожа О-Фуми поняла, что издаёт эти звуки сама.

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые понятия:  
> Юки-онна (яп. «снежная женщина») — персонаж японского фольклора. Описывается совершенно белой, почти прозрачной, словно изо льда, и очень красивой. (с) Википедия  
> Сорочий мост – По легенде, влюблённые звёзды Пастух и Ткачиха (Альтаир и Вега) разделены божественной волей и только одну ночь в году, в седьмой день седьмого месяца, они могут встретиться на Сорочьем мосту.  
> Синестезия - явление восприятия, при котором раздражение одного органа чувств (вследствие иррадиации возбуждения с нервных структур одной сенсорной системы на другую) наряду со специфическими для него ощущениями вызывает и ощущения, соответствующие другому органу чувств. (с) Википедия


End file.
